A Changed Fate
by Fate Faeron
Summary: It's often said that people's fates can be changed from the smallest of actions, whether it be from a small gesture of kindness or a simple rejection. That was something I was all too familiar with. Perhaps that's why I...


I had a dream.

It was of a memory from long, long ago.

From a time I would rather forget.

Back when I was still a child, I was bullied and treated like vermin by my classmates every day. Even so, going to school was better than being back home. My father was no longer there and my mother? I loved her but she… she wasn't a very good person. Because of that I often found myself just wandering around outside alone.

I can still remember how painful those days were. But the most painful thing was the overwhelming loneliness I felt. Living each day alone with no place to belong. Honestly I'm surprised how I managed survive. The only thing that kept me going through those times was a single wish of mine.

 **Friends.**

I wanted friends.

But making friends. It was difficult. Everyone at school hated me and the people that knew about me avoided me. I didn't think I would be able to make any friends. That was until I wandered into a certain open field. There I saw an incredibly beautiful sight. A group of boys and girls were having fun playing together. It was such an ordinary thing and yet I felt there was something special about them. It was like they were filled with light, as if they were the shining stars themselves close enough for me to reach.

If I joined them would I be able to shine like that? Would they accept someone like me?

Before I realized it I found myself going back to that open field with a small hope. A hope that they would someday notice me and invite me to join them. Several weeks had passed as I continued my new daily routine.

When was it wonder? That I was no longer the only person watching them. From where I was watching I shifted my gaze slightly to the side. Standing there was another girl. She was just like me. Even as a child I was able to figure out that much. That longing gaze she gave them was all I needed to see. It was to the point where I don't think she ever even noticed me. As a child I felt slightly proud at being a better hider than her but I was still sad about not being noticed. Despite that I ended up wishing her luck as well.

It wasn't until another several weeks had passed that something changed.

…

* * *

"Miyako! What are you doing? Come play with us!"

The other girl who was watching along with me had suddenly been called out by the group. Quickly she ran over to join them, a small smile on her face all the while. I was shocked. Even though I've been here longer I was completely beaten by her. Still I couldn't help but smile for her after seeing how happy she was.

At the same time it was that moment that made me realize my own problem. No one was going to notice me if I just sat there and waited. I needed to ask them myself, just like that girl likely did. Although, I was pretty shy back then so it was pretty difficult to do.

It wasn't until I remembered something in a book I read once, that I managed to gather my courage. _"You can do anything if you try."_ Recalling those words allowed me to take my first step forward. Letting me know everything would be all right.

Looking back on that time, all I could say is.

 **I was a fool.**

That day, before the rest of the group showed up, I went to that open field. There I saw one boy mumbling all by himself. He was a member of the Kazama Family. The group that always played here. I didn't really know much about him aside from what I saw but he looked like a nice person. However as I walked up to him I started to get a bit nervous. _"You can do anything if you try."_ Repeating those words I clutched my favorite marshmallows and called out to him.

"Hey~ I was watching you play before. It looked like you guys were having fun."

He jumped back in surprise.

"Wah! What do you want?"

He quickly turned towards me and made a weird pose while glaring at me. In return I pulled out a marshmallow while putting on my best smile.

"Let me join you. If you do I'll give you this!"

"A marshmallow?"

"Yep!"

"…"

Though he went silent, I was confident he would accept. I mean they accepted that girl after all. Then that would mean they would accept even someone like me as well. However…

"Sorry but we've already got too many."

I couldn't believe it. Was it really that big of a deal to have too many to play with? It was such an envious situation to be in that I couldn't believe him. Why wouldn't he let me join? Did he just not like me? While I was too stunned to reply, the rest of his friends had arrived. Hearing them he ran off not waiting for my reply. I reached out to stop him, a quiet sigh escaping my mouth.

Looking in the distance I could see that girl along with the others grabbing his hands and pulling him away. They were shining again. The sight of them was far too bright for me to look at. Averting my eyes from them, I ended up looking at my own hands that were still reaching out to them.

In the end. My hands held nothing. That day I clearly understood that fact.

Walking away, I headed towards the Tama River. To a place where I could be alone. I didn't want anyone to see me at the moment.

…

* * *

I spent hours thinking about earlier but I still couldn't figure out why he didn't accept me. Out of everyone in the group he was the nicest and easiest one to approach. If even he wouldn't let me in, then what chance do I have with the others?

Still I wasn't going to let it end like this.

 _"You can do anything if you try."_

I repeated those words within my heart once again. Even if he didn't accept me the first time. One day, he'll accept me. Just like that girl. I just need to keep trying my best… is what I foolishly thought.

That's why I came again the next day.

 _"Please let me join."_

And the day after that.

 _"I'll give marshmallows to everyone too."_

I didn't give up.

 _"Let me join your group too!"_

I couldn't.

 _"I want to be friends too!"_

However two months later.

…

* * *

"I'm begging you, please let me in!"

"You're persistent. Try somewhere else. Search more efficiently. I'm trying to be constructive okay?"

The boy pushed me away from him. His voice no longer containing even a hint of kindness. Only annoyance.

"I don't care about any others…"

There was nobody else like them. No one else shined like they did. I wanted to be a star that could sparkle alongside them.

Glancing at him, he didn't even bother looking at me. Or rather it felt like he wasn't even acknowledging my existence. It was the same kind of feeling mother gave off.

"So bye."

He walked away without bothering to hear my reply. This time I wasn't even able to reach out to him. No matter how hard I tried nothing changed. Once more. I just have to try again. But I didn't have the strength anymore. I didn't understand what I did wrong. All I wanted to do was be friends with them.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

Instinctively I grabbed my chest. It felt like something inside me was going to break. Something precious. My legs had carried me back to the Tama River but the will to continue collapsed to the ground along with my body.

…

* * *

Vaguely I noticed it had become dawn as I opened my eyes. I thought I saw something shimmer around me. It was strange, seeing that made my body feel better for some reason, but that was all. By this point I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything.

All my hard work. All of my feelings. Everything I did was meaningless.

Remembering that, I didn't feel like getting up. I just wanted to stay here on the ground. To let everything end. And yet those feelings were instantly wiped away. An unsettling chill had filled the area.

There was **_something._**

 ** _Something_** was standing in front of me.

I hadn't heard a single sound but I knew it was there. If I stayed on the ground any longer I would be in danger, instinctively I felt it. Anxiously, I got up from the ground as slowly as I could. And yet I couldn't accept what I saw.

 ** _That_. **

**_That wasn't human._**

In front of me was a young boy, perhaps a little older than me, He was looking away from me. But despite that, I could feel the goose bumps covering my body. It was like he was some sort of ghost or something. He was there and yet at the same time it felt like he wasn't. As if the moment I took my eyes of him I would lose sight of him. And the moment I lost sight of him I would regret it. While I was thinking that he turned his attention to me. Instantly my body started shaking.

 _I'm scared._

I didn't know why but I was incredibly scared. The air itself was suffocating. It was as if the moment I even move I would die. I couldn't stop thinking that. Even so I managed to squeeze out a few words.

"W-what…arre...yyou?"

I couldn't tell what kind of expression he was making because of the blue hair that covered his eyes and scarf around his neck.

"I am…"

For some reason he stopped and looked away for a moment before turning back to me.

"…a villain."

With his words the air got even colder. The light faded. Darkness descended. A darkness so vast that it could swallow even the light of dawn. And yet that aura of death he radiated disappeared completely. I was still scared but that fear vanished by what he did next.

He smiled.

It wasn't a look of disgust. Or one of annoyance. Nor one of indifference. It was an honest smile directed at me.

One solely for me.

He was someone who could make my wish come true. My last chance. That's what I believed. I didn't care what he was. Whether he was human, monster, or some sort of demon. None of it mattered anymore. If I couldn't shine like a star then it was better to be in the shade. No, at that point I wasn't even thinking about being a star or being in the shade. My heart wouldn't allow me to think about anything else besides the one before me.

I wanted, I yearned, I desired, I craved, I coveted, I needed, I was desperate for

 **Friends.**

When I realized that, my body moved.

"I'll do anything!"

Reaching my hands out to him I could feel them shaking.

"So please… "

My eyes closed as the tears flowed from them.

"Be…"

The fear eating away at me.

"Be my friend!"

…

* * *

I had a dream.

Of a memory from long, long ago.

From a time I would never forget.

It was the day I made my very first _friend._

* * *

 **Persona 3 x Majikoi!**

 **A Changed Fate**

 _Meeting_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Greetings,

It has certainly been some time since I've last written anything.

Ended up editing this more times than I care to admit despite how short it ended up being.

As for the story itself. I had a hard time deciding which direction I should take the story, despite having the overall story itself formed.

Actually what I just said kinda contradicts itself. Ugh, perhaps rather than general story maybe it would be more accurate to say the mood of the story?

Well… whatever.

I hope the chapter was interesting for you.

See ya.

 **Posted 10/1/2016**

 **Edited** **10/1/2016:** Realized the Formatting got F'd hope it's fixed now. This always happens to me.


End file.
